Tundra
by migrained
Summary: "Ronnie's going to make it out alive," Orion said as her mum walked out. "I'll make sure of it." Even though it means I'll die. Orion Belt pulls a Mockingjay and decides to volunteer in her sisters place, only for the Quarter Quell to screw her over and put her sister in there with her anyway. AU Hunger Games. All OC. Violence. No Romance. M for violence and some content.


A.N. Wow its been so long since I've been on this site and really I dont do that much fanfiction anymore. So in prewarning I will disregard the last half of Mockingjay. Honestly I hated the series. It was mediocre at best and the unnecessary love triangle made me really want to write my own version. So here it is, Orion Belt volunteering for her sister (only with a twist) and getting thrown in the arena. There's no romance in this, just general sadness and hatred towards the author.

Sypnosis: AU Hunger Games. The 125th Anniversary of the Hunger Games, Orion Belt pulls a Katniss and tries to take her sisters place. Only to have both the sisters thrown into a tundra arena where only one can survive. And Orion has made it her mission to keep her sister alive.

Trigger/General Warnings: Gore (explicit), explicit language, no romance so no sex scenes, updates on top of chapter

* * *

 **Prologue**

The landscape was covered in almost four feet of snow and the wind whipped ferociously around. The arena seemed almost empty but finally there was movement, a person burst out from under the snow and started sprinting full force straight across the land. They were clad in a puffy white snow suit and on their head was a dark green hat and matching goggles to save their vision. The person was almost 50 feet away from the place they had emerged when suddenly five more people emerged. They were all dressed similarily and started chasing the person with vengeance.

"Get back here you fucking bitch!" One of them yelled. The first figure kept running and didn't spare them a glance. "You're our next target, Orion Belt." He screamed after the figure.

Orion laughed to herself and held up her middle finger at the group chasing her. She was pretty light on her feet and the thought of being tortured and killed gave her an extra spurt of energy. She had just finished part of her grand plan. She had blown up part of their supplies and damaged their camp heavily. Orion seemed to be headed towards a large castle just across a small ravine. She was almost there when she slipped on ice and fell. The momentum of her running made her keep rolling and tumbling down the small incline, all the way into the ravine. Orion screamed as she fell and then plunged into the icy water below.

The group that had been chasing her hurried to the edge to look down. They were quiet for a few moments and all of them were scanning the treacherous waters for her body. "Looks like she's dead," one of them said and they all turned around and started to head back to their now destroyed campsite.

 **Chapter One: One Giant Glass Ball  
** _total wordcount: 1723_

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," said a chirpy voice. Orion groaned and tried to roll over but the voice was having none of that. It jumped on Orion and started to shake her awake. "Wake up, Ori, it's the Reaping."

"Go away Ronnie," Orion grumbled.

"Mum's gonna come in here if you don't get up soon," Ronnie warned and that spurred Orion to get up. Her long curls were a tangled mess and she had drool dried on half her face. She cracked her brown eyes open to glare at Ronnie before playfully pushing the younger girl off of her.

"Go tell her I'm up," Orion said and as soon as Ronnie had run off she laid back down. She was almost asleep when her door opened and she shot up. "I'm up, I'm up," she said groggily and swung her legs off the bed.

"You better be," Mum said and glared at me for a moment. "Get washed up, then put on the dress I have hanging up for you."

Orion lazily got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She quickly showered and brushed her teeth before looking at the dress her mother had hanging. The dress was a long soft blue silk that wasn't too extravagant but would work perfectly for the ceremony. Orion pulled it on and looked in the mirror. Her work-hardened body was hidden by the flowing layers and she picked up a brush to run it through her tangled mess when the door opened.

"You done? Oh, Ori," squealed Mum, "don't you just look perfect?"

"Let's just get on with this," Orion said and Mum set her down on the stool and took the hairbrush from her hand. She set to work brushing out Orion's hair and tediously pinning it up in a curly bun. When she stopped Orion stood up and looked in the mirror. She gently pulled out a few strands of hair so the curls would frame her face. She looked over her reflections shoulder at her mother. Mum had brown hair too, with quite a bit of grey in it, her eyes were a soft grey and her skin was weathered with age and work. Orion looked back at herself, the only thing they had in common was hair colour, Orion took more after her runaway father.

"You're gorgeous," Mum said. Orion rolled her eyes at her mother and walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Ronnie was sitting at the table, her curly brown hair rested on her shoulders and she wore a very light pink dress.

"Hey worm," Orion said and ruffled Ronnie's hair. Ronnie stuck her tongue out at her.

"How many tesseraes do you have?" Mum asked Orion as she handed over some toast and a cup of juice.

"I'm already in there 7 times so Ronnie took out one and she's in there four times," Orion said. Mum looked worried but nodded anyway.

"Good luck to both of you," Mum said and kissed Ronnie on the head then hugged me. "Now get going, it's about to start."

Orion and Ronnie left the house and started walking the streets. On the way down Orion noticed that Ronnie's hands kept twisting and she would try to crack them periodically.

"You scared?" Orion asked her.

"No," Ronnie said.

"Liar."

"Okay, I'm a little bit scared," Ronnie said. "Just something feels off about today."

"Don't tell me you're like Mum and you're a 'psychic'," Orion said and used her hands to make quotations.

"Oh no, Mum's not a psychic," Ronnie shook her head. "She just has good intuition."

"And you?"

"I also have good intuition, I'm just saying I had a feeling," Ronnie said.

"I don't believe in psychics," Orion said with a roll of her eyes.

"You don't have to," Ronnie said. "I was just saying that I don't have a very good feeling about today."

"It's the Reaping," Orion said with a shrug. "Everyone has that feeling."

Their conversation died as they finally arrived in the courtyard. The Peacekeepers were guiding girls to the right and guys to the left and then into subgroups by age. Orion patted Ronnie's head and waved her off towards one of the younger age group. Orion joined the oldest group of girls in the front and waiting for the reaping to begin.

"Welcome," said a woman as she walked on stage. She was the epitome of the Capitol fashion. Her skin was dyed lime green, her hair was a hot pink, and she was wearing a dress to match. "I'm Ada Winchester, the escort for District 13. This year we celebrate the 125th Hunger Games, and as tradition we have a special Quarter Quell."

Ada gave an extravagant flourish of her arm as she motioned towards the giant screens around her. The screens flickered on and the screen was filled with a stern, older lady. She was the great-grandaughter of the late President Snow who had killed the uprising of the Mockingjay. President Snow was a very strict looking woman, in her late 50's she already had slate grey hair to match her dark grey eyes. Her lips were permanently pursed and she always looked as though she was thoroughly disgusted with the world.

"Hello citizens," she said. "As our first leader wrote the Quarter Quell I will now read it." She cleared her throat and there was a ruffling of paper before she started to read. "The 125th Hunger Games special Quarter Quell shall be as follows; all names will be put in the ball together with a chance of a girl/girl pairing, boy/boy pairing, or the usual girl/boy pairing."

President Snow glared at the camera when she finished and the video cut out. Up next was the usual video about the history of the games and the downfall of Mockingjay. Ada turned back to the microphone and clicked her fingernails together in a small celebration. She smiled at them but it contorted her face so that her eyes squinted very badly and she looked like she was eating a lemon.

"Let's begin the drawing, shall we?" She asked rhetorically and two Peacekeepers brough up a giant glass ball that bore all their names, along with a set of stairs. Ada climbed up the stairs and her heels echoed over the quiet courtyard. After a moment of fishing in the ball she picked out a name. She walked back to her microphone and smiled lemons again. She unfolded the paper, "Corona Belt," she shouted.

Orion's blood ran cold. Her sister? Her fourteen year old sister? Orion felt the eyes of the older girls on her and she felt herself spring forward into the aisle. "I volunteer," Orion shouted. "I volunteer as tribute in Ron-Corona's place."

"Oh," Ada said and her eyebrows rose up. This hadn't happened in a long time in the lower districts, not since the Mockingjay had been around. "Well, come on up here." Ada said and she looked like she was eating lemons again. Orion's feet carried her onto the stage and she clenched her fists to dig her nails into her skin. She would not show weakness right now.

"What's your name?" Ada asked.

"Orion Belt."

"Oh, the big sister," Ada said and tsked slightly, probably thinking back on the Mockingjay too. "Well let's see who you're going with then!" she sounded so cheery as she clicked back over to the ball.

Orion's eyes were scanning the crowd towards the middle where her sister was. She had just landed on her when she heard Ada's heels clicking back over towards the microphone. Orion saw Ronnie start moving and furrowed her brows.

"Our next tribute is," Ada said with her lemon smile. "Cor-Corona Belt." Ada said and her voice dropped off. Orion turned sharply to her.

"What?" Orion said.

"I'm sorry," Ada whispered to her. "Corona, dear, come up here and join your sister."

Ronnie was already on her way down the path towards the stage to join Orion. Orion stared at her with a scared look but Ronnie wouldn't make eyecontact. She had just volunteered herself so that Ronnie didn't have to go, and yet here she was. Ada started to say something but Orion was solely focused on Ronnie's slow footsteps towards her. Ronnie's head was bowed but she lifted it to look into Orion's eyes and then held out her hand. Orion grasped at her hand and felt her chest tighten.

"Our tributes! Sisters, Orion and Corona Belt!" Ada said and clapped. She alone clapped. Ada dismissed everyone and walked over to Orion and Ronnie. "Listen girls, you have thirty minutes to say goodbye and get a token before the train will be here to take you to the Capitol."

Four peacekeepers walked over and split up to take Orion and Ronnie into the courthouse. Orion barely remembered the first twenty-five minutes of visitors, mainly they were classmates, neighbors, and surprisingly her boss came in to tell her he would miss her, but then the door opened and her mother entered. Orion ran at her and she was enveloped in a long hug.

"I can't believe this," Orion cried into her shoulder. "I thought she would be safe, but now, now-" Orion broke down crying and her mother patted her gently on the back.

"Things happen, honey," she whispered. "I had foreseen this outcome, so had Ronnie."

"You had? And you didn't bother telling me?" Orion was angry now. Sure she didn't believe in psychics but still, she could have saved at least one of her children but instead she had let both of them go off to the games.

"It wouldn't have mattered, you wouldn't have believed me and still volunteered," Mum shook her head lightly. "I just came to give you the token." She reached into her coat and pulled out a small green cloth bag. She dropped it down into her hand and before Orion had the chance to open it the door opened and two peacekeepers came in.

"Time to leave," one of them said and her mother nodded. She pulled Orion into one last hug and kissed her forehead.

"Good luck," she whispered.

"Ronnie's going to make it out alive," Orion said as she walked out. "I'll make sure of it."

 _Even though it means I'll die._

* * *

A.N. So heres the first chapter, R&R, message me, tell me if my grammar is awful (which I know it is) and in general just enjoy.

3, Jay


End file.
